cutemariobrofandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi is the deuteragonist of Cute Mario Bros. and Mario's younger brother. He is also a super spy in a few episodes. History Pilot Episode In the Pilot Episode, Luigi, along with Mario, rescues Princess Peach from Bowser, who has captured her in the Tree Fort. Super Spy Luigi: Get the Glasses! In Super Spy Luigi: Get the Glasses!, Luigi goes on a mission to retrieve Ricky's glasses. Find Yoshi! In Find Yoshi!, Luigi finds a Yoshi Egg and shows Mario. Yoshi hatches and they play with him. Later, they fight Bowser but lose, and find out that Yoshi has gone missing. They fight Bowser again, and he gets defeated by Yoshi with a pillow. Summer Fun In Summer Fun, Luigi goes to the playground with Mario and has some summer fun, but keeps getting hurt in various ways. Meet Jack Skellington In Meet Jack Skellington, Luigi meets Jack for the first time, and defeats Bowser to rescue him and who they originally thought was Jack's girlfriend Sally, but it turned out to be Toad. Super Spy Mario In Super Spy Mario, Mario finds out Luigi is a super spy. Luigi gets thwarted on all his missions because Sonic tricks Mario into becoming evil. Meet the Wario Bros In Meet the Wario Bros, Luigi plays hockey with Mario but he knocks the ball out of the room. Wario steals it but the Mario Bros. fight him and defeat him. Later, he fights Wario again along with his new brother Waluigi but they defeat him. Cousin Malleo In Cousin Malleo, Mario's cousin Malleo comes to visit, but Luigi and Mario's other friends end up liking him better. Mario gets jealous and runs away, but Luigi finds him and everything is fine again. Evil Prevails? In Evil Prevails?, Peach gets a letter from Bowser that there will be a Valentine's Game Show in "Studio 8", which is really Bowser's Lair. Bowser then kidnaps her and, along with the Oogie Boogie Man, Wario, Hammer Bro, Koopa, Chain Chomp, Goomba and Freiza, defeat Mario, Luigi, Peach and Jack by spilling lava onto them. However, it all turns out to be Luigi's dream. My New Haircut In My New Haircut, Luigi gets teased for being "bald" by with Mario, Jack and Sylvester. He then goes to Matthew's Barber Shop and gets a new haircut, and gets turned into Cool Luigi again. The Sleepwalking Disorder In The Sleepwalking Disorder, Luigi starts sleepwalking so Mario spies on him at night with Jack. However, they fall asleep. At the end, Mickey gives Luigi a night light and he stops sleepwalking. However, Luigi doesn't find Mario in his bed the next morning and instead finds him upside-down in a blender. Halloween Special In Halloween Special, Luigi goes out trick-or-treating with Mario and Jack. Mario finds Donkey Kong, but gets mad at him. Later, he is trapped along with Mario and Jack by Bowser and Wario, but Donkey Kong breaks into the Cute Mario House and defeats them. Friend or Foe? In Friend or Foe?, Mario is tricked into becoming Wario's friend. Luigi is suspicious and thinks he is using Mario for a trick. Mario ends up being almost defeated by Wario, but Luigi saves him with help from Yoshi. The Blue Terror In The Blue Terror, Mario and Luigi are attacked by Gonzo, however he is easily defeated. He comes back, more powerful and nearly defeats them. In the end Gonzo is defeated and everything goes back to normal. Valentine's Day In Valentine's Day, Mario sees Peach and falls in love with her. Because Mario is too nervous, Luigi coaches him over a walkie-talkie. However, Mario mishears Luigi's coaching and Peach ends up leaving him. Later, Mario sees Peach with Wario and comes in and attacks him. However, while they are fighting, Peach becomes Jack's girlfriend. Mystery of the Stolen Hat In Mystery of the Stolen Hat, Luigi loses his hat, so Mario helps him find his hat, and it turns out Jack stole it so he could get more attention. The Pizza Dilemma In The Pizza Dilemma, when Mario's friends think Mario likes pizza too much, Mario decides to not like pizza anymore. Luigi gets mickey too hypnotize him and Mario likes pizza again. Luigi's Bad Luck In Luigi's Bad Luck, Luigi gets told by Mario about Friday the 13th and bad luck, but he doesn't believe it and all of a sudden gets bad luck, such as a shoe falling on him and getting frozen inside the freezer. When he comes to Mario for help, he says he'll do anything, and Mario gets him to do dumb stuff like falling down the stairs and running around with underwear on his head. At the end of the episode, it turns out that it was actually Jack causing Luigi's "bad luck" because he was bored. Find Koopa! In Find Koopa!, after the Koopa hatched by Mario is stolen by Mustachio, the Mario Bros. go out to find him. They end up fighting Bowser who was actually Mustachio all along, and they save Koopa. Summer Fun 2 In Summer Fun 2, Mario, Luigi and Jack are in school for the last day. Mario tricks The Teacher into leaving the room, and he messes with the clock to make school end early. Later he knocks her out with a plastic ball. Then he does stuff with Luigi such as playing video games, and then they go camping with Jack, but Mario tells Luigi a scary story and makes Luigi scared. He then goes out into the forest and meets Batman and The Bear who help him get revenge. He is then scared out of his house by Luigi, Batman and The Bear, along with Bowser unintentionally. A Christmas Carol In A Christmas Carol, Luigi's Christmas gets ruined by Mario, but after he gets visited by The Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future, he changes his mind. However, Luigi gives him fruitcake and Mario fights him. Mario's Rock Band In Mario's Rock Band, Luigi gives Mario the Rock Band and they make a band called The Rockin Mario Bros. Unfortunately, they stink and he is turned into Cool Luigi, making Mario run away. Mario's Birthday In Mario's Birthday, Mario feels too old so Luigi throws a birthday party to cheer him up. Cute Mario Bros The Movie Return of the Ehhs In Return of the Ehhs, The Ehh Guy and The YOU! Guy get revenge and almost defeat the Mario Bros, but Kermit defeats them. Revenge of Kermit In Revenge of Kermit, Kermit gets revenge on Mario and Luigi for calling him a loser. But in the end, Kermit becomes friends with them because they like hockey. Quest for the Mushroom In Quest for the Mushroom, after Luigi is accidentally knocked out by Bullet Bill, Mario goes to find a mushroom to save him. Personality Luigi is shown to be cowardly, usually paranoid of doing things such as swimming or soccer, believing it will end in disaster. Despite his immature states he can be brave and strong such as when he protected Mario from death and fought for him in Cute Mario Bros. The Movie. He has many fears in a funny way. Luigi is generally friendly and understanding, and treats his friends with more respect than Mario. However, at times, Luigi shares Mario's selfishness and arrogance, which is greatly magnified when he becomes Cool Luigi. Luigi is shown to greatly love Mario, though the two butt heads more often than not, and get into various fights that never last long. Unlike Mario, Luigi gets along better with his friends than Mario does. Abilities Luigi is shown to be a good climber in Super Spy Luigi: Get the Glasses!. He uses Irish dancing as an attack in Meet Jack Skellington and Cute Mario Bros The Movie. Gallery File:Find Yoshi-Luigi.png|Find Yoshi! File:Summer Fun-Luigi.png|Summer Fun File:Meet Jack-Luigi.png|Meet Jack Skellington File:QotM-Luigi.png|Quest for the Mushroom File:Luigi3.png|Mario's Rock Band File:CoolLuigi.png|Mario's Rock Band File:Find_Koopa-Luigi.png|Find Koopa! File:Luiginohat.PNG|Mystery of the Stolen Hat File:Luigi.png|Friend or Foe? File:Luigi2.png|Mario's Illness File:CoolLuigi2.png|My New Haircut Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Nintendo